A DEMONSTRATION PROJECT: to develop and implement a community health education program, combining materials directed at general audiences and delivered via the mass media with materials directed at specific audiences delivered via workshops, meetings, and print, which is directed at lowering the cardiovascular risk of the entire populations of Salinas and Monterey in the age range 12-75. A CLINICAL TRIAL: to test the efficacy of this community-wide education program in the control of: a. cardiovascular risk factors, using periodic surveys of persons residing in randomly selected households, as well as unobtrusive techniques, to contrast relevant attitudes, knowledge, behavior and risk factor levels in Salinas and Monterey with those in Modesto and San Luis Obispo, and; b. cardiovascular disease events, using a continuous surveillance system to contrast rates of cause-specific morbidity and mortality in Salinas and Monterey with those in Modesto, San Luis Obispo, and Santa Maria. A NATURAL HISTORY STUDY: to examine secular trends in rates of fatal and nonfatal cardiovascular disease, and to assess possible determinates of these trends using the survey system specified above.